Prior to the present invention there has been experienced considerable difficulty arising from inadequate placement of the copy support shelf relative to both height and tilt such that under varying lighting conditions considerable glare has resulted to the reader or key board worker. The height of the worker, together with the positioning of overhead or laterally-located lighting has accordingly been accompanied with difficulties in speed-reading while concurrently attempting to punch the keys. Such problems are accentuated by the positioning of the copy support shelf above a rearward portion of the key board.
Also, because of considerable differences in sizes and shapes of different read-out screen monitors, the position of the screen as viewed above and behind each of the key punch board and the copy support shelf has proven to be inadequate for many of these various monitors, in so far as being conveniently visible and readable and devoid of glare as viewed by the key punch worker.
Because of the fact that these read-out screen monitors weight up to about 100 pounds, and are mounted rearwardly of the key punch board support shelf and the copy support shelf, structural support problems are encountered in table-like support structures intended to support such off-center weight, together with the lighter-weight forwardly-positioned key punch board and copy support shelf.
Also, because of the large weights of these monitors, further problems have been encountered and overcome in effecting variable heights with concurrent continuing support in the present invention.
From preceding notations, it is apparent that prior work stations of this sort have been inflexible and plagued with problems, together with being large bulky and unsightly structures, an important consideration to the commercial market in so far as acceptance and saleability.